


Sometimes A Party Is Just What You Need

by The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party isn’t always fun, but this time it was.</p>
<p>Sherlock and John are on their way to a party hosted by Sherlock's mother. What could go wrong? Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes A Party Is Just What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the shernanigans on tumblr (Written two years ago)  
> The prompt was to use "La Follia" by Vivaldi as inspiration.

Sherlock had a hard expression on his face as he drove the car out of London.  
“Are you going to sulk all the way?” John looked over at his lover.  
“No that would be ridiculous. I’m going to sulk the entire night.” He gripped the steering wheel tighter. John couldn’t help but smile at the impossible man beside him.  
“Surely they can’t be that bad. I’ve met Mycroft, it can’t be worse than that.” He had learned that if you insult Mycroft there was a fair chance that Sherlock stopped his sulking.  
“Yes well unfortunately they are even worse than my brother. If you can wrap your head around that.” John whipped his head around to look at Sherlock in shock.   
“Oh god.” He groaned as he sank further into his seat.

“John, do stop fidgeting. It’s distracting.” Sherlock put his hand over John’s as they sat in the parked car outside of the gigantic house.  
“Shall we?” The detective opened the door and stepped out taking in the warm air around him while he waited for John to join him. As they made their way towards the house Sherlock bent down and whispered in John’s ear.  
“Relax, you’ll do fine.” They rang the door and were to John’s surprise met by a maid.  
“Mr. Holmes, the rest of the party is in the drawing room.” She stepped aside to let them pass and then proceeded to lead them down the long corridor.   
“You have a maid? A maid!” He looked around, astonishment visible on his face. He had never known about this, he didn’t fit in here.  
“Yes and before you ask, my family is rich.” John simply nodded.

“Madame, young Mr. Holmes is here.” The maid curtsied and walked out of the room. The woman she had addressed turned around and the resemblance between her and Sherlock made John take a deep breath.   
“Sherlock, we almost gave you up for lost.” She held his shoulders tight as she kissed him on both cheeks before holding him on arms length to look him over.  
“Mother this is John Watson my..”  
“Flatmate isn’t it. Mycroft told me about your flat share.” She glanced at John and then proceeded to look around the room in search of something.  
“It’s an honour to meet you Mrs. Holmes.” He stretched out his hand but was ignored by her as she grabbed a passing woman by the arm.  
“Sherlock darling, this is Melody. She’s been dying to get to know you. Why don’t you dance together.” She pushed Melody closer to Sherlock as she spoke. Melody looked up at Sherlock and batted her eyes seductively at him and John had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t help but feel jealous even though he knew that Sherlock was all his.  
“I may not be very experienced in this, but I think that would count as cheating since I’m already spoken for.” Melody looked at him with disappointment and John had a hard time concealing his smile.   
“Well why didn’t you bring her then? I’m sure that Mr. Watson had more important matters to attend to.” She looked at John with distaste.  
“Oh but I did.” He smirked now. John ran a hand over his face, he knew that this was just the prelude to whatever the other man had in mind.  
“You can’t be serious.” Mrs. Holmes face turned red as she looked from John to Sherlock and back again.  
“Yes I am, now if you’ll excuse us.” He reached down and took John’s hand, leading him to the dance floor.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” John said as he danced around the room, he could feel the eyes on him but he couldn’t care less.  
“Well, I didn’t want her too upset because then we couldn’t do this.” He whispered as he sprinted of through the crowd still holding onto John’s hand. Finally they reached a door which Sherlock pushed John through.

John couldn’t believe his eyes, he was standing in the middle of a library.  
“I thought this kind of libraries only existed in fairytales.” He looked around and when he had spun around once he saw Sherlock. He had never looked more handsome, leaning against the old bookcases in the dim light.   
“This was my realm when I was a child. No one disturbed me in here.” He made his way over to John and put his arms around him.   
“Thank you for showing me this Sherlock. It means a lot to me.” And it did, Sherlock rarely talked about his childhood. He stood on his toes and kissed the taller man gently. Sherlock surprised him by pushing him against one of the bookcases, kissing him slowly and tenderly. John had never felt more alive than he did now.  
“Sherlock I know that you’re in there! If I catch you doing something inappropriate I swear to god that no one will be able to find your body!” They snapped out of their moment as they heard Mrs. Holmes voice coming closer to where they were standing.  
“Run!” Sherlock whispered and they did, never letting go of each other. They ran through corridor after corridor. Bumping into people on their way, but they had no intention to stop until they were safe.

“This is officially the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done! The first night we ran after a criminal has nothing on this.” John panted out as they came to a halt outside a couple of bushes in the garden.  
“I think that I will have to agree with you on this one.” They looked at each other and laughed.  
“Come over here.” Sherlock waved his hand for John to follow him, they went around the tall bushes and into an opening on the other side.  
“Did you plan this?” John asked as he saw the blanket lying on the ground.   
“What gave you that idea?” Sherlock grinned and lay down on the ground inviting John to join him. He shook his head but accepted the offer.  
“What has gotten into you?” He said as he tried to find a comfortable position.  
“You.” Was the simple answer, John couldn’t help but laugh at that. He turned and faced Sherlock.  
“Yes I have haven’t I, quite literally. Well Mr. Holmes I do believe we were interrupted earlier.” He leaned forward and just as their lips was about to touch Sherlock said.  
“I rather think we were.”


End file.
